


Surprise!

by BabdTheCrow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabdTheCrow/pseuds/BabdTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a surprise, and can't wait to show it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts).



Kara didn't know what to do. Which is why she's pacing, and more than likely wearing a hole through the floor.   
'They should be here by now,' Kara thinks nervously to herself.  
Half a second later, the elevator dings, and out steps Cat Grant, looking a breathtaking as ever, with Carter by her side.   
The second he sees Kara, he launches himself at her, and despite Kara super strength, she nearly topples over.   
"Kara! I'm so excited, what's the big secret? Why are we at moms work? Is this a SuperSecret? What is-"  
"Carter!," she says with a laugh, "I may be an alien, but even I can't answer that fast!"   
"Sorry, Kara..." He says with a sheepish smile  
"It's ok, now are you ready for the surprise?"  
A 'heck yeah!' Sounds through the room that can probably be heard from metropolis as Carter races to the stair well doors.  
"You know... It's very rare ." Cat finally speaks, after sitting back and enjoying her beautiful son feel so comfortable around Kara.   
"Yeah..." Kara says softly, "I just hope it lives up to his expectations," and Kara readjusts her glasses.   
"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll love it, Kara. After all, his hero is giving him a surprise! How can he not be excited?"  
They exchange soft smiles and walk hand in hand towards the doors, and Carter is practically vibrating from anticipation.   
The walk up the stairs is short, although Carter ran up the stairs as if his life had depended on it, and he's now impatiently trying to get his mother to walk a little faster, which earns a chuckle from Kara and a narrowing of the eyes from Cat.

The air is cool, and the wind blows hard on the roof of Catco, and Kara can't help but laugh as Carter spins in circles trying to figure out what the surprise is.   
"Carter, you're gonna make yourself dizzy if you keep doing that. Just a few more moments okay?"  
His head bounces up and down comically, like the Supergirl bobble head that she had gotten Carter as a gag gift for Valentine's Day.   
Less than two minutes later, they hear a snapping sound, like wind whipping around a flag, and Kara grins at the sky. Almost in sync, the two Grants turn and stare in shock.   
Superman. Floating above Catco plaza. Carter looks like he's about to faint when Superman finally touches down onto the roof.   
"Kal! It's so good to see you!" Kara shouts and launches herself into his arms.   
"Kara, it's so good to see you! It's been quite a while"  
Kara's smile is as bright as a supernova when she turns to see Carter and Cat staring, mouths slightly ajar, until the reverie is broken by Carter launching himself at Kara for a second time, as he says 'thank you' so many times in such a short span of time, Kara thinks he might have super speed!   
"Hello, Carter. Kara has told me so much about you."  
Carter nearly falls over, he's swooning so hard.   
As Carter peppers Kal El with hundreds of questions that he's more than happy to answer, Kara stands next to a shell shocked Cat Grant.   
"Kara...."  
She looks up at the quiet word, and sees Cats eyes glistening  
"Kara, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him.. How..?"  
Kara shyly fiddles with her shirt hem, a blush across her face  
"Well... Carter once told me-Supergirl me- that superman was his hero. So when I told you guys about my secret, I started planning, and I asked Kal El if he would do me a favour, and once he found out about it he was practically bouncing off the walls. He couldn't wait!"  
They both look over at Carter with loving eyes, and smile as he grins and shouts "Look! Look!" As Kal holds him up with Carter hanging off of his bicep.   
"Thank you, Kara." Cats voice is soft, and quiet, yet heard loud and clear by her companion.   
"For you two? Anytime," she responds, kissing Cat softly on the cheek, before going over to the boys to prove to them that she "can pick him up with one arm too!"   
Carter and Kal are both surprised to find out that it wasn't Carter she was picking up, and Carter is on the floor laughing so hard he can't breathe, because Kal looks so surprised to dangling five feet off the ground, held in one arm by a laughing Kara...


End file.
